


Forgotten

by abnormallyobsessed



Category: Phan
Genre: Amnesia, Baker!Phil, M/M, Marriage, Wake Up Married, actor!dan, forgotten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormallyobsessed/pseuds/abnormallyobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wakes up in the hospital after a car accident and discovers that he cannot remember the last six years of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He woke up in a hospital. He didn’t know why, but everything hurt. His head was throbbing, and all he could smell was antiseptic. He slowly started to open his eyes, trying to take in his surroundings. He was immediately overwhelmed by the bright lights, but strained his eyes to take in his surroundings. Sitting in a chair was a man he didn’t recognize. He was sleeping, but there were noticeable bags under his eyes, signaling that he probably hadn’t gotten enough sleep the last couple days. The man was pale and had very dark hair. He was also opening his eyes.

“Dan?” The man said. “You’re awake! Let me go get someone.” He hopped up quickly, running toward the hospital door. He tripped over a cord in the floor, flailing across the room, before catching himself on the door and flinging himself out of it. As quickly as he left, he was back, this time being trailed by a woman wearing hospital scrubs.

“Hi there, welcome back. I’m Dr. Turner. Can you tell me your name?”

The woman, Dr. Turner, was looking at him expectantly.

“Uh, Dan. Dan Howell.” He looked around the room again as he spoke, looking again at the tall man who was standing in the corner now, his arms crossed over his chest looking worried.

“Great. Okay, Mr. Howell, please follow my finger.” She held her hand in front of his face, moving her index finger back and forth. “Perfect. Okay, Mr. Howell, can you tell me where you are?”

“The hospital, but I have no idea why. Where are my parents?”

“Uh, I can call them for you if you want,” the tall man said, pulling a phone out from his pocket.

Dan nodded and the man walked out of the room.

“So what did happen to me?” Dan asked.

“You were in a car accident.” The doctor said. “It was very serious and you have been in a coma for the last three days.” She continued doing tests on him as she spoke.

“Three days?” Dan exclaimed, “I’m going to be so behind on my school work!”

“Dan,” Dr. Turner hesitated, “Can you tell me how old you are?”

“I’m 19,” Dan said as the man walked back into the room.

The man opened his mouth to protest but Dr. Turner gave him a look that said not to.

“All right, Dan. So it looks like you have some retrograde amnesia caused by the accident. We are going to have to run some more tests to know the extent, but it looks as though you’ve lost the last six years of memory,” Dr. Turner said. “I’ll be back shortly,” she nodded at the man before walking out of the room.

“Six years? No, that can’t be right. I’m 19. I’m in university. I can remember all of that. I just can’t remember the car accident.”

“Dan,” the man said gently, “you’re 25.”

“What? No offense, but I don’t even know you. How would you know how old I am?”

The man sighed deeply and rubbed a hand through his hair. “Dan, we’re married. I’m your husband.”

“That...that’s impossible. I’m 19, I can’t get marr-” Dan glanced down at his left hand, now noticing the ring that was on his finger. “-ied.” He looked back up at the man. “This doesn’t make any sense, I’m not even gay.”

The man laughed. “No, you’re not gay. You’re bisexual; you figured it out your second year of university.”

“Oh.” Dan didn’t really know what to say. “I, uh, I don’t even know your name.”

“Phil,” The man smiled, and walked a little closer to him. “Phil Lester.”

“Nice to meet you, Phil,” Dan stuck out his hand for Phil to shake.

Phil took his hand. “I know this has to be hard for you to understand right now. I can answer any questions you have.”

Dan just laid silent for a minute, closing his eyes. None of this really made sense. Okay, so maybe marrying a guy isn’t so shocking, he had been questioning his sexuality since high school. But six years is a long time, and Dan didn’t know what else he couldn’t remember. It was weird though, that his parents weren’t here. Dr. Turner said he had been in a coma for three days. Why hadn’t they been here already.

“Why aren’t my parents here yet? Why did you only just call them?”

Phil’s face fell. “Well, they don’t exactly approve of our … lifestyle,” he said slowly. “They stopped talking to you when you told them we were together. I’m sorry.”

“Oh.” Sadly, Dan wasn’t that surprised. One of his mother’s friend’s kids had come out as gay, and his mom had practically stopped speaking to her friend because of it. She claimed that it was a sign of bad parenting. “What did they say when you called them?”

Phil placed his hand on Dan’s arm, “They asked if you were alive. When I said yes, they hung up.”

Dan nodded. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t be sad, apparently this was something he should be used to. But in Dan’s memories, he just had lunch with his mother last week. She had come up to visit him at uni, claiming it had been too long since she’d seen him and she missed her little boy. He felt like he needed them here with him in a time like this.

“I’m sorry, Danny,” Phil said, cupping Dan’s cheek.

Dan tilted away out of the caress. “I’m sorry, but I don’t really know you at all,” he said as he wiped at his eyes.

“Right,” Phil said, moving away from Dan. “I forgot you don’t remember our relationship. Sorry.” He went to sit in the chair where Dan first saw him.

“Um, well, how long have we been together?” Dan asked, trying to change the subject.

Phil smiled. “We got married three years ago, when you were 22. I was 26. We had already been together for two years before that.”

“So what do you do?” Dan asked. “Wait, what do I do? Do I have a job? Am I some hot shot lawyer? I bet I’m an awesome lawyer.” He looked at Phil expectantly.

Phil kind of chuckled. “No, actually you dropped out of law school. You started acting, and you’re actually really good at it. You’re kind of well-known.”

“You’re telling me that I’m a famous actor?” Dan asked incredulously.

“Well, you hate the word famous, you usually just say that you’re in some movies that people like. But yes, you’re a famous actor.”

“Well, that was unexpected.” Dan said. “I really thought I was going to be a lawyer.”

“You hated law school.”

“Yeah but I didn’t think I would ever quit.” Dan whispered. He couldn’t really believe what he was being told. He dropped out of law school, he married a man, his parents disowned him. His life hadn’t really turned out how he was expecting it to. He was getting overwhelmed, and he couldn’t really catch his breath. He took a deep breath, “I know that we’re like married or whatever, but I think I need to be alone right now.”

Phil closed his eyes and nodded. “Right, of course. I’ll go and get some coffee. Do you want anything?”

Dan shook his head. He sighed and closed his eyes until he heard the door shut behind Phil. And that’s when he really let himself cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan had been in the hospital for two days since he had woken up. Phil hardly ever left his side, even though Dan had insisted it was okay for him to leave. He still didn’t have his memories back, and the doctor said that it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Dr. Turner had said that they could still come back, but that the best thing to do was to get back into his normal routine. It was funny, because he had no idea what his normal routine was. 

Phil had brought him clothes from their home, even though Dan didn’t know where their home was. He went into the bathroom to change, and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was covered in cuts and bruises, but they looked like they were starting to heal. His left arm was in a sling, since it had been dislocated in the accident. He slipped on the sweatpants that Phil had brought him, and then carefully removed the sling from his arm in order to put on the hoodie that he had. He put the sling back on his arm before finally leaving the bathroom.

“I’m ready,” he said to Phil.

“All right, let’s go home,” Phil said, grabbing a bag of Dan’s belongings. 

They walked through the hospital together. At one point, Phil reached for Dan’s hand, but pulled back at the last second, realizing that it might be awkward. Dan felt his face turn red and just stared at the floor while he walked. As they neared the exit, Phil stopped him. 

“You’re going to want to put your hood up.” He said as he glanced toward the exit. 

“What, why?” Dan tried to see what Phil was looking at.

“The paparazzi. They found out you’re getting out today. They’re going to surround us as soon as we walk outside. Just put your hood up and keep your head down and I’ll lead you to the car.”

“Oh. I didn’t think about that when you told me I was an actor,” Dan said as he pulled his hood over his head. 

“Yeah, they can get a little...overbearing.” Phil grabbed onto Dan’s upper arm. “Are you ready?”  

Dan nodded, “I guess so.”

“Okay. Remember, just keep your head down,” Phil led Dan outside.

Almost immediately as the doors to the hospital opened, Dan was blinded with flashing lights. 

“Dan! Dan, how are you feeling? Dan, give us a smile!” His name was being shouted from every direction as they pushed past the crowd of people. Phil kept his grip tight on Dan’s arm and continued to pull him toward the parking garage. The crowd of paparazzi followed them as they passed rows of cars, continuing to yell out at them until finally Phil led Dan toward a door and opened it. He climbed into the black SUV and watched as Phil walked around to the driver’s side and got in. 

“Are you okay?” Phil asked him as he started the car. 

“Yeah,” Dan said, looking down at his hands. “Are they always like that?”

Phil shrugged his shoulders. “It depends on the day. Sometimes they’re really bad, some days we hardly see them.” Slowly, he began to back out of the spot, and drive away from the hospital. 

The drive was a long one, and by the time they turned onto a driveway, they were far into the country. The gravel driveway was probably a mile long, and soon Dan was able to see the house. It was big, but not “famous actor” big. It looked quaint and comfortable, something that Dan knew he would love. From the driveway he noticed that they had a large pond in the backyard. Phil pulled into a garage, which was located left of the house. 

“Here we are,” he said as he turned off the car. “I know it’s going to be weird for you going in, since it doesn’t really feel like home to you yet. Hopefully you’ll get your memories back, but until then, I’ll try to make things as normal as possible.” He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his car door. “I’ll grab your stuff.”

Dan nodded, going to open his door. “Thanks,” he mumbled. Dan waited by the side of the car, waiting until Phil opened the door to the house before following in behind him. 

The first room they walked into was the kitchen. It was rustic, yet modern at the same time. The floors were hardwood, and it looked as though the entire house was as well. The kitchen flowed seamlessly into the dining room and then the living room, as it was all open concept. 

“Welcome home,” Phil said. He walked around the bar in the kitchen, past the dining room table, and into a bedroom. He came back out seconds later without Dan’s bags. “So, I figured you wouldn’t feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed right now, so I’ll take the guest room for a while.”

“Oh, well, I don’t want to kick you out of your room. I can take the guest room,” Dan argued.

Phil chuckled, “Dan, it’s your room, too. It’s really fine. Plus, Dr. Turner said you need to stick to your routine. Maybe being in our bedroom will help trigger some memories.”

“Right,” Dan mumbled.

“So,” Phil said. “Do you want the grand tour?” He swept his arm around the house dramatically.

Dan couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, that would be nice,” he said as he smiled. It was weird, he barely knew the man, but somehow, being around him felt natural. 

“Okay,” Phil said, standing in the dining room. “This is the kitchen,” he pointed to Dan’s left. “This is the dining room,” he gestured in front of them. “This is the living room,” he pointed to the right. “Directly in front of us are the stairs, they lead to the basement. We’ll get to those in a second. That room over there is our bedroom,” he pointed diagonally to the left, “and that room over there-” he pointed to the right- “is the guest bedroom.”

“Okay,” Dan nodded, taking it all in.

“There are bathrooms in each of the bedrooms. Straight down that hallway next to the stairs is the laundry room, but that’s all that’s down there. Okay, now we can go downstairs.” Phil walked toward the stairs. “Be careful, they’re pretty steep.” 

Dan followed down the stairs, holding on to the railing as he walked. As soon as the got down the steps, Phil turned and faced him.

“All right. So, over here-” he pointed to Dan’s right- “is the office. And over here-” he pointed to Dan’s left- “is our second living room.”

“Why do we need two living rooms?” Dan asked. 

“God, I’ve been asking you that for years. You insisted on making this another living room, so that we had an ‘entertainment space,’” he used air quotes around the words. “I thought we could just do that upstairs, but you said this one was closer to the deck and seemed like a better space for friends. I fought you for a game room, but you wouldn’t let me get a dart board. Something about me taking someone’s eye out,” he rolled his eyes. 

Dan thought back to when he was at the hospital, when he first woke up. Phil practically fell over trying to reach the door. He thought that it was probably for the best that Phil didn’t get a dart board. He laughed and shook his head.

“Okay, I saved the best for last. Out these doors is your favorite part of the house.” He walked over to the sliding glass doors that were against the back wall.  “Are you ready?”

Dan nodded. He was smiling, and felt excited. It was funny, because he knew that he lived here, and that he’d probably been out here a million times before, but Dan had no idea what was behind the doors.

Phil dramatically slid the doors open. “Ta-da!” he yelled, and pushed Dan forward out the doors. 

Immediately, Dan noticed the wooden deck that he was standing on. It was long, going all the way out to the pond, like a pier. The view was incredible, and the pond looked huge; Dan was starting to wonder if it was actually a lake instead. He started to turn back around to look at Phil, but stopped when something else caught his eye. It was a hot tub. Not like a little hot tub either, it was huge. The round hot tub was built into the deck, and looked as though it was made of the same wood. Dan estimated that it could hold eight people, if not more. The best thing about it, though, was the massive TV that was attached to the side of it. It was covered, so that water wouldn’t damage it. Dan looked over to Phil, who had the biggest smile on his face.

“We have a hot tub?” Dan asked.

“Yes! It was a surprise for you when we moved in, like an early birthday present.” Phil was practically hopping up and down with excitement. “It’s like getting to surprise you all over again. You have the exact same look on your face.”

Dan smiled. He couldn’t remember the first time he was surprised with this hot tub, but he definitely understands why this would be his favorite part of the house.  

“Sometimes you come out here and stay all day just watching movies. You come in all pruny,” he wrinkled his nose. “Anyway, it’s getting kind of late. Are you hungry? I can make dinner,” he offered. 

“Okay, sure,” Dan nodded. “Are you a good cook?”

Phil snorted, “Not at all, let’s go.” He led Dan back up the stairs and through the house, stopping in the kitchen. “Usually you’re the one that makes dinner, and I do desserts. I own a bakery, actually,” he said while rummaging through a cabinet.

“Oh, really? That’s so cool!” Dan said. He went to hop up on the countertop, stopping himself short as he realized that this wasn’t his house. Well, okay, it was, but it didn’t feel like it was, it felt like it was Phil’s house. Hell, Phil was practically a stranger, and he wouldn’t just sit on a stranger’s kitchen counter. That could be considered rude.

Dan stood awkwardly around the kitchen as Phil made their meal, watching closely to try and remember where they kept everything. Soon, Phil was pulling out plates and filling them with spaghetti. 

“Sorry,” he said. “It’s the only thing I actually know how to cook. I know it’s not your favorite.” Phil carried their two plates to the dining room and placed them on the table. 

“Oh, no, it’s fine. Thank you for making dinner,” Dan said. 

They sat together at the table, in the seats that Dan could only assume they usually sat at. They didn’t really talk much, but the silence wasn’t really awkward. Dan looked around the house as he ate, looking at pictures of himself with people he didn’t recognize. There were many of him and Phil, some with them making weird faces at each other, some with them kissing. After they were both finished, Phil carried their plates to the sink. 

“I’ll do them tomorrow,” he shrugged, and then he laughed. “Usually you gripe about me leaving the dishes overnight.”

Dan smiled meekly, “I don’t think I’ll mind this time. Actually, I’m really tired. I think I want to head to bed soon.”

“Oh! Yeah, sorry. We usually stay up pretty late, but you’ve had a long day. Let me just grab some pajamas from the room and then it’s all yours.” Phil headed toward the bedroom.

Dan followed behind him, entering his bedroom for the first time. He looked around the room, noticing how it felt comfortable to be in there. Phil pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and shut a dresser drawer.

“Your clothes are in this side, and mine are in this side. Wear whatever you want, don’t worry about who’s it is.”

“Thanks,” Dan said, and smiled at Phil as he walked over to the doorway.

“Um, I’ll be just across the hall if you need anything. Goodnight,” Phil said, and then left the room. 

Dan shut the door after Phil left, and then walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge and took a deep breath. He rubbed a hand over his face, wincing as he hit a bruise. After a minute, he got up and dug through one of the drawers, before finding a pair of bottoms that looked like they could belong to him. After putting them on and taking off the hoodie he had been wearing, he walked into the bathroom. He found the toothbrushes in a cup on the counter, but realized that he didn’t know which was his and which was Phil’s. He decided that he could go without brushing his teeth for one night, and that he would ask Phil in the morning which toothbrush belonged to him. 

Dan crawled into the bed that belonged to him and his husband, which still didn’t feel like something that could be real. He lay in bed, wishing for the third night in a row that somehow, he would wake up remembering the last six years of his life. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dan woke up unsure of where he was. He laid there with his eyes closed, trying to remember the night before. He rolled over in the bed, and shoved his face into the pillow. He took a deep breath, unintentionally breathing in the smell of the pillow. It was a strange smell, but was eerily familiar to Dan. He opened his eyes, staring into the black pillowcase. Slowly, he lifted his head, looking around the room. Immediately, the previous days came rushing back to him. He was at Phil’s house. No, his house. Right, they were married. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to collect his thoughts. 

He was married. He wasn’t 19, he was 25. He wasn’t a lawyer, he was an actor. He didn’t have his parents anymore, he didn’t know who his friends were. He knew nothing about his current life. All he knew was that he was going to have to slowly piece together his life. Taking a deep breath, he sat up on the bed. He glanced around the room, taking it in for really the first time. He saw a framed picture on top of the dresser, which he assumed was from their wedding day. It was a large group of people, with Dan and Phil in the middle. Beside Dan was a woman with long blonde hair that had pink tips. She had her arm around Dan’s waist, and she was mid laugh in the photo. Next to her was another woman, with long brown hair that turned blonde near the tips. Standing next to Phil were two men, however one was on the other’s back. They were both laughing. In the photo, Phil was looking at the two boys, and smiling. Dan, however, was looking at Phil with a look that could only be described as love. It was strange, seeing himself in a picture that he couldn’t remembering ever taking. Especially one that clearly had so much significance. 

Suddenly, Dan’s stomach growled. He realized that he should probably go eat breakfast, but also that he had no idea what they had to eat. He got out of bed, shuffling out of his room and into the open space. The door to the guest room was still closed, so Dan assumed that he was still sleeping. He walked over to the kitchen and started opening cabinets, trying to figure out what he could eat. He found a box of cereal in one of the cabinets, smiling when he realized that it was his favorite kind. He was able to find a bowl and a spoon, and grabbed milk from the refrigerator. It was a little difficult to make with only one usable hand, but he made it work. He carried his bowl to the dining room table and started to eat. 

About halfway into his bowl of cereal, Dan heard shuffling in the guest room. The door opened, and Phil groggily walked out. 

“Oh, you’re already eating,” he said while rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah, I got hungry. Is that okay?” he asked. He realized that maybe this was Phil’s cereal. Maybe he shouldn’t have eaten. Maybe they have a special routine or something every morning that he doesn’t know about. 

“Yeah, no, that’s fine. Usually we eat together and watch TV but it’s okay.” Phil walked into the kitchen, assembling his own bowl of cereal. “We can eat in the dining room today.” He gave Dan a small smile. 

Dan stared at his bowl of cereal as Phil sat down at the table. He felt awkward, knowing that he should have feelings for the man, but not having them. He looked up at Phil, really looking at him for the first time since the hospital. He was tall, Dan had noticed, and incredibly pale. His dark black hair contrasted with his skin, in a way that worked very well for him. His eyes were incredibly blue, and Dan noticed that he was wearing contacts. He must have slept in them, as his eyes were a little bloodshot. 

“Dan?” 

“Hmm?” Dan snapped back to reality, realizing that he was staring directly at Phil. Phil’s eyebrows were furrowed, looking at Dan with interest. “Oh, sorry,” Dan said, going back to staring at his cereal bowl.

“So since you’ve been in the accident, I’ve had your phone. Taking calls and stuff for you. I know you don’t remember anyone right now, so I didn’t see the point. But if you want it back, you can have it.” 

“Oh, I hadn’t really thought about it,” Dan said. “Has anyone called?”

Phil laughed. “Yeah, everyone’s called. My parents, all of our friends, actors that you’ve worked with in the past. You’re phone’s been practically ringing nonstop.”

“Oh,” Dan said. He hadn’t really expected to have anyone calling or checking up on him. He didn’t have any friends in law school, they only people he really talked to were his parents. 

“Speaking of people calling,” Phil said, “Louise wanted to know if she could come over today. She wanted to check up on you.”

“Louise?” Dan asked. 

“Yeah. She’s your agent. Well, she’s really more of a friend. You met before you started acting. You were in school together, you wanted to be an actor and she wanted to be an agent. You hit it off and have been best friends ever since,” Phil explained. “Do you mind if she comes over today? If you’re not ready, I’ll tell her no.”

“She can come,” Dan said. “If it gets too much, I’ll let you know.” He smiled at Phil. 

When he finished his cereal he took it over to the sink, which was still full from last night’s dishes. Phil was close behind him, dropping his bowl in the sink.

“I guess I should do these dishes now, before we have company,” Phil said. He was staring at the sink in a way that made Dan think that Phil really hated to do dishes.

“I can do them,” Dan offered. 

Phil’s face lit up. “Really?”

Dan shrugged, “It’s just loading a dishwasher. I’ve done it before.”

“Right,” Phil said. He hopped up onto the counter opposite Dan. “I’ll keep you company.”

Dan started loading the dishwasher, when suddenly he remembered a question he needed to ask Phil. “Oh, um, weird question, which toothbrush is mine?”

Phil started laughing. “Yours is the blue one, mine is the green one. I didn’t even think about telling you that. There’s so much that I forget you can’t remember.”

“Yeah, I keep forgetting that I’ve forgotten the last six years.”

“I know, it’s really strange for me. I’m sure it’s worse for you, though. It’s weird because you’re here, and you look the same, but you’re not the same. And you don’t know me. I keep having to stop myself from doing or saying certain things, because I don’t want to make things awkward or make you uncomfortable.” Phil was swinging his legs back and forth, hitting the cabinets below him as he spoke. 

“I understand,” Dan said. “It’s strange for me because logically, I know this is my house. But I keep feeling like I’m rummaging through your cabinets or sleeping in your room. I know that we’re married, but right now I feel like you’re a stranger. It’s funny though, because even though I don’t know you, I feel comfortable around you.” 

“I’m glad,” Phil said. He was looking at Dan and smiling. “The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable.”

Dan had finished loading the dishwasher and he looked to Phil for the soap. Phil hopped off the counter and grabbed a dishwasher pod from under the sink, handing it to Dan.

“Thanks,” Dan said. 

“Oh, so, I should probably warn you,” Phil said. “Louise can be a little … eccentric. She goes a mile a minute.”

“I think I’ll be okay,” Dan said and smiled. “She can’t be that bad if she’s my best friend.”

 

*

 

It was about an hour later that their doorbell rang. Phil got up to answer it, and Dan stood behind him. He wasn’t really sure what to expect, and he felt a little nervous. The door opened, and the woman with blonde and pink hair from the wedding photo walked in.

“Daniel James Howell, how dare you get in a car accident and lose your memory. That’s such a stupid thing to do. And now you can’t even remember your best friend. What a shame. Give me a hug.” The woman, Louise, walked straight up to Dan and grabbed him for a hug. 

“Ow watch the arm!” Dan squealed. Louise loosened her grip but didn’t let go.

“I miss you, you stupid face!” Louise yelled in his ear.

Dan stayed silent, stuck in the hug. 

“Say it back!” Louise said. 

“I … I don’t remember you, I’m sorry,” Dan said.

“I know that, dummy. But you can pretend. Say it back.”

“I miss you, too, Louise.”

Louise finally pulled away Dan and ran over to Phil, enveloping him in the same hug.

“Hi, Louise,” Phil said. 

“Philip, I’ve missed you as well.”

“I’ve missed you, too, Louise.”

“Okay!” Louise clapped, “Let’s get your memories back!”

Getting his memories back apparently meant sitting down and watching old movies that Dan had been in. It was strange, seeing himself as different characters in the movies. They watched three of his movies, and it was strange, watching himself age. It was nice, though, watching the movies with Phil and Louise. They were all on the couch together, Dan in the middle, with the other two on either side of him. At one point, Phil had gone and made popcorn, bringing it back in a bowl and placing it on Dan’s lap. It all felt so natural, sitting there with Phil and Louise. It felt like he had been doing it his entire life, even though this was the first time that Dan could remember.

After the third movie ended, Louise said she had to leave. She kissed Dan on the forehead before she left, swearing to come back soon, and that if his memories returned she better be the first person he called. Dan promised he would. When she left, Phil walked back over into the living room, and flopped onto the couch. Dan sat on the edge of the couch, watching Phil. Phil flipping over, looking at Dan. 

“I have one more video we could watch if you’re up for it,” he said.

“Another movie?” Dan asked.

“No, not one of your movies. Actually, it’s a video from our wedding.” Phil looked nervous, as if suggesting the video would make Dan uncomfortable. 

“Sure, we can watch it. Maybe it’ll jog some memories.” They laughed. The whole time they were watching movies with Louise she kept asking, “Is this jogging any memories?”

Phil got up and put in the DVD, and then sat back down on the opposite end of the couch as Dan. They didn’t watch the whole wedding, because it was incredibly long. One of their friends had the camera, and he kept going around and asking people to say messages for Dan and Phil. Phil said that they could watch them another time, because that itself was almost two hours. They did, however, watch the ceremony.

It was a beautiful ceremony, but Dan suspected that he had helped plan it, so he was biased. The men and women standing behind Dan and Phil looked great, but they only one Dan recognized was Louise. Dan did notice the two men who were in the picture that he saw earlier, but the rest of group was completely unfamiliar. When they got to the vows, Dan looked over at Phil. He was watching the TV intently, smiling absentmindedly. Dan smiled to himself, his attention going back to the video. 

As Dan listened to the vows he read to Phil, butterflies formed in his stomach as he wondered what it felt to experience love like that. As Phil read his vows to Dan, he noticed that the Dan on the screen was crying. One line of Phil’s vows stood out to Dan, and made the butterflies in his stomach flutter faster. 

“I have enjoyed having you fall in love with me, and I would do it all again in a heartbeat.” 

The Phil on the couch looked over at Dan and smiled, and Dan couldn’t wait to fall in love with his husband all over again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thanks for reading! I'm trying to update pretty regularly, and hopefully it will stay that way. Thanks for commenting!


End file.
